Fallen Star
by meno111
Summary: Miley is a mess, wil someone pick up this fallen star? Warning: Includes sexual assault, language and mature subject matter
1. Chapter 1

AUTHORS NOTE: I don't own anything yada yada yada..

This starts of slow and the format is kind of whack, but enjoy 

Fallen Star

"Hannah Montana has officially retired; I repeat Hannah Montana is no more. You heard it here first folks; the princess of pop has turned in her microphone."

Miley watched the news in full out excitement. She giggled a bit as she saw a crowd of little girls bawling their eyes out on the news.

"Hannah's career took a bit of an upturn after she was caught consuming alcohol at Lauren Conrad's bridal party. Millions of disappointed parents have expressed their hate and Hannah has officially stated a retirement"

Miley swore as they showed a picture of her with a cocktail in her hand and a cigarette in her mouth.

"This underaged rebel has been through a lot of public hate and is now-"

Miley couldn't stand listening to this bullshit anymore. Every 16 year old out there drinks, what's the big deal? Stupid paparazzi…

"Miles, you wanna talk about it," Robbie Ray asked, as he took a seat next to his daughter, "You know it was wrong to drink at that party."

"DAD SAVE IT OKAY, I THINK I'VE BEEN THROUGH ENOUGH," Miley yelled angrily.

"I WOULD THINK NOT, how could you even think about drinking, especially after what happened to your brother, I would think you would've known better," Robbie Ray said, half angry, half disappointed.

"Daddy, what happened to Jackson was really fucked up, I mean, just because he was killed in a drunken fist fight doesn't mean that I'm going to end up the same way by having a couple of cocktails. Will you quit babying me," Miley snapped, giving her dad the finger and walking off.

Robbie Ray sighed and wondered where he went wrong with her, seemed like she was falling apart.

"Lily, you're fucking kidding me right," Miley asked irritated, "You're supposed to be my best friend"

Lily rubbed some sun tan lotion on her arms as she continued tanning. It was a warm day and the girls were out relaxing at the beach.

"Miley, I care about you, ever since Jackson died, you've been really upset, just talk to me," Lily asked.

"Oh, I wonder why I'd feel bad about my brother dying because of me," Miley said nastily, kicking some sand with her feet.

"Miley, it was not your fault, things were just fucked up," Lily said kindly.

"Save it bitch," Miley said under her breath and walked away. I hate it when she calls me Miley. My name is Destiny, NOT Miley, she thought.

From the day that her brother had died, she didn't want that nickname. Her name is Destiny, and she finally realised the true meaning of her name. Destiny couldn't handle the depression, the only thing that helped her deal with this was partying…

"Hey there, I'm Jeff," a particularly hot guy said, shaking hands with Destiny, "I saw you from across the room, thought I'd say hi."

Destiny, who was drunk out of her mind, stumbled a bit, "Nice to meet you….Chester."

Jeff laughed, "It's Jeff, but that was close."

"You might wanna go easy on those drinks," he said, grabbing her drink, "Why don't we go upstairs."

Another day, another party…

Jeff winked at his friends as he led her up into a bedroom. He closed the door behind him as Destiny fell to the floor, "Can you take me home, I don't feel so good."

"There's no need to do that," he said, getting closer.

"I think…I think this isn't a good idea," Destiny said, trying to stumble out of the room, but falling before she reached the door. He walked over, picked her up and put her on the bed.

"C'mon girl," he said, pulling her closer.

"Chester, stop it," Destiny said, trying to get away.

Jeff immediately struck her hard across the face, "Shut up bitch, and get on your knees"

Destiny screamed and tried to get away, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING…THAT HURT!"

"Oh did it now," he said, laughing as he slapped her across the face for a second time. Destiny screamed even louder, "YOU'RE AND ASSHOLE, LET GO OF ME"

He tried to get a hold of her but she was screaming and flailing around on the floor.

"Aw hell now, I'm not dealing with this shit," he said, he kicked her hard in the stomach as he left that room. Destiny cried in pain and soon fell asleep…

By the next morning, the party was well over. People from last night were still scattered throughout the house and were slowly being woken up, and thrown out.

"Hey, you okay there," Destiny heard, as she was being shaken awake by someone. Her head was spinning and she could feel the insane bruises from last night. She moaned slightly and tried to open her eyes.

"Jason, did you get everyone out, we gotta start cleaning up before mom gets home," Danny said, urging his brother to get everyone out.

"Almost, you start cleaning, I'll be down in a sec," Jason yelled back, trying to see if Destiny was okay. She finally got her eyes open and realised where she was. She got up as fast as she could but fell back down, her head was spinning.

"You okay," Jason asked again, looking at her bruises, "what happened?"

"Oh my gosh, was it you, WAS IT YOU," Destiny yelled as she started panicking, 'WAS IT YOU?"

"What are you talking about," he replied, genuinely confused.

"Someone tried to hurt me last night," she said as tears welled up in her eyes.

Jason stood there in shock. He looked down at Destiny who was still in a mini skirt and tank top, sitting helplessly on the floor. He couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

"He hit me because I wouldn't give him a blowjob," Destiny said slowly, trying to recall what happened, "and I tried to get him to go away and I don't know if I remember-"

"Damn, that was definitely not me," Jason said, cutting her off. He could tell she was trying hard not to cry, "Here, let me patch you up"

He carried her down to his living room and left her on the couch, "I'll be right back, don't cry."

Destiny wiped off a couple of tears that were falling down her cheeks. I gotta be tough, she thought. Jason grabbed a first aid kit from the kitchen and sat next to Destiny.

"Hey, whatcha doing," Danny asked as he carried out garbage bags full of trash.

"I found this girl upstairs in your bedroom, some dude tried to rape her, she's pretty upset," Jason said, "She's got bruises all over her."

"I knew this party was insane, but that's fucking whack," Danny said, "A guy would have to be a pretty big dickhead to hurt a girl."

For the next 20 minutes, Jason tried to put disinfectant and bandages on Destiny's cuts and bruises.

"I can't go home like this, my dad is going to freak, I'm going to be in so much trouble," she said, freaking out.

"Calm down girl, just be glad you're still in one piece, that dude had a pretty strong back hand," Jason replied.

"Hey how is she," Danny asked, smiling at Destiny.

"I'm totally fucked," she replied, "I can't go home like this. I'm dressed like a whore, covered in bruises, smelling like booze, my dad is going to freak, and I'm such an idiot."

"That's what you get for crashing some random ass house party and getting drunk outta your mind," Jason replied, shaking his head, "Now either you can go home and get in a shitload of trouble from your dad, or you could help us clean this house before my parents get here."

"Okay," Destiny groaned, "My face still hurts."

She looked at her face in the mirror and her right cheek was all red.

"Fuck, look at my face," She said sadly. She observed her reflection, her hair was a mess, her makeup was smudging, and her outfit was definitely not appropriate, "My life is so fucked up."


	2. Chapter 2

"I'll show you to my room so you can get cleaned up," Jason said, smiling, "You can borrow some of my clothes because as sexy as that outfit is, it looks insanely uncomfortable."

"It is, I'm Destiny by the way," Miley said, finally introducing herself, "I'm 16, I go to Malibu High and I'm one depressed motherfucker."

Jason and Danny couldn't help but crack up.

"Haha, I like this chick," Danny said as he got the vacuum cleaner out, "Well Destiny, looks like my brother has fallen for you."

Jason punched his brother in arm and looked at the floor.

Destiny couldn't help but laugh, "And what makes you say that?"

Danny rolled his eyes, "Chicks."

Destiny made her way up to Jason's room. She immediately went for the bathroom to take a quick shower, she smelled horrible. She saw someone had puked in the toilet but didn't bother flushing it. She looked away, disgusted. She quickly took a shower and wrapped herself in a towel as she went through Jason's closet to find something to wear. She settled with on a pair of black basketball shorts and a white shirt with the words "I Love Bitches" on top of it. She just finished getting dressed as Danny walked in and burst out laughing.

"Nice outfit," he said, laughing even more. The clothes were insanely too big, but it looked really adorable. Then he handed her a rag and a bottle of windex, "Now if you will be kind enough to help me get this house clean."

Destiny groaned and started to help.

Meanwhile,

"I'll only be a second, I swear dude," Jeff said, pulling up, "I think this is the house."

"Dude, c'mon, we were supposed to go over to my girlfriends place" his friend argued.

"Wait, I swear, I left my jacket here. Look, it'll only take a sec, we'll be in and outta there in no time," Jeff said, getting out and slamming the car door. He impatiently knocked on the door.

"SOMEONE GET THE DOOR," Jason yelled from somewhere upstairs.

"I'll do it," Destiny replied, putting down the broom and opening the door. Jeff looked up in utter shock as he saw her face. _Damn, it's that chick from last night…fuck, did I really hit her that hard?._

"Hey, who are you," she asked politely, clearly not recognizing him.

_Good, she doesn't remember_

"I um, left my jacket here, so I'm just gonna get it," he said, shoving her aside and walking inside.

"Excuse me, you didn't have to shove me," Destiny said, with a lot of attitude.

"Sorry babe," he said winking.

"Um, do I know you," Destiny asked, putting her hand on her hips.

"No, but judging by your face, I'm guessing you should. Looks like you need a new boyfriend, you current one is obviously a woman beater."

Jeff walked in and spotted his jacket in the corner. He grabbed it, slipped his number in Destiny's pocket and walked out.

"Who was that," Jason asked, coming down to see what was going on.

"Some random ass loser who forgot his jacket," Destiny replied, closing the door and grabbing the broom.

After hours of cleaning and a handful of aspirins each, the 3 finally collapsed on the couch.

"Damn, that took forever," Destiny said, "Well I should probably call one of my friends to come and get me, any of you seen my purse?"

"Check Danny's room," Jason said, as he dialled his phone, getting ready to order a pizza.

Destiny checked the whole room, as well as the rest of the house. _Oh no! oh no! Someone stole my bag, now I'm REALLY going to be in trouble…_

"Danny, someone stole my bag," she complained, giving him an evil glare.

"Save the attitude, I don't know where it is. Maybe you should've taken care of it," he said, trying hard not too laugh.

"It's not funnyyyyy," Destiny whined as she pouted.

"You're fucking adorable, you know that," Danny added as he handed her his cellphone, "Call your number, see who picks up."

"You do it, you're more intimidating," she said, handing it back to him. He rolled his eyes as she told him her number and he dialed it. He put it on speaker as they waited for someone to pick it up.

"Hey," a voice answered. It sounded like a girl.

"LISTEN YOU TRAMP, GIVE ME BACK MY CELLPHONE," Destiny yelled before she could stop herself. Danny gave her a look and then sighed.

"YOUR cellphone? Bitch please, this cellphone belongs to Hannah Montana. I'm not sure who you are or where you got this from, but you're a fucking thief," the person answered.

_FUCK! I must've left my Hannah phone in my purse._

Danny burst out laughing, "Listen lady, this is Destiny's phone, I'm not sure where you're getting this from. Besides, you're the one who stole her purse while she was passed out on my bedroom floor."

"Oh yea? Is that why this phone is registered to Hannah Montana? Is that why I've gotten calls from Gwen Stefani and Jessica Simpson asking about a retirement party?" she answered.

"Oh that's just an inside joke with my friends," Destiny said, "Now give me back my fucking phone."

"No," she replied, "the only one that's getting this phone back from me is Hannah Montana."

With that, the girl hung up and Destiny sighed.

Danny was still laughing, "You know, you really do look a lot like Hannah Montana."

Danny stopped laughing all of a sudden and looked at her carefully.

"Hannah?"

"NO THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING," Destiny yelled, as she walked away. _This can't be happening…_


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHORS NOTE: Review if you're reading, cause there's really no point in me to continue if no ones reading this....**

Destiny walked away really fast. She really didn't feel like dealing with this right now.

"HANNAH...I mean Destiny, wait," Danny said, following her downstairs.

"Destiny, where ya going? I ordered us some lunch," Jason said as Destiny got her shoes on and walked towards the door.

"Destiny, wait, just tell me what's going on," Danny said, walking up to Destiny and blocking the door. After a couple of minutes of struggling with Danny, Destiny gave up and walked over to the couch and collapsed on it, exhausted.

"Danny, what'd you say to her," Jason asked, sitting down next to her.

"Jason, look at her. I mean...really *LOOK* at her," he replied. Destiny lowered her head and let out a low sigh.

"Jason, I wanna go home," Destiny complained, trying hard to sound as innocent as possible.

"Hannah, can you calm the fuck down," Danny said, irritated.

"Isn't her name Destiny? What is this all about," Jason asked.

Danny sighed, "She's Hannah Montana."

"Hannah Montana?"

"NO," she replied, getting angry, "Not anymore. Hannah retired, REMEMBER? She couldn't handle all the hate so she turned in her microphone. I'm not Hannah anymore. I'm a jobless failure."

With that, Destiny got up and ran out. She could hear Jason calling after her but she didn't care. She ran for a while and then stopped, breathing heavily. She now walked slowly, thinking of what do do next; Lily was mad at her, her Dad was on the verge of disowning her and she just ran away from someone who tried to help. She had nowhere to go. She remembered the guy that handed her his cellphone number, maybe he could help. She hesitated on whether to call this random stranger or go over to Oliver's. She decided she couldn't face Oliver after what she had done to him, so she called this guy up using a payphone.

"Um, Hi, this is Destiny, the girl from the party," she said nervously.

"Hows it going goodlookin'," the guy replied in enthusiasm, more then happy that she called.

"Listen, I'll be honest, I have no idea who the fuck you are-"

"Then we should get to know each other a little better then right," he interjected, not letting her finish her sentence, "Why don't you come by my place, and we can get to know each other"

"But, I have no fucking idea who you are, why would I come over to your place, I'm not a fucking idiot you know," Destiny answered smartly.

"Because I know you're Hannah Montana," he said, his voice changing from cheerful to menace, "It was my little sister that called you up, and unless you want the whole world to know that little Hannah got smashed and abused at the party, you better do as I say," he

said.

"WHAT? HOW DID YOU...ARE YOU THE ONE WHO...OH MY FUCKING GOD, HOW COULD YOU," Destiny yelled, anger boiling up within her, "IF I EVER SEE YOU AGAIN, IM GONNA-"

Jeff was however, laguhing.

"You're not going to do anything to me, you're going to do as I say," he replied.

"What do you want from me? An autograph? Money? Fame, what's your price," Destiny pleaded.

"Why don't we discuss this over a cup of coffee," Jeff asked sweetly.

"FUCK YOU," She yelled.

"In your fucking dreams bitch," he answered, getting vicious again, "Meet me at the Malibu Mall Starbucks in 20 minutes if you ever want to see your Hannah phone again WHICH has pictures of Destiny on the floor with bruises on her face. Not only will Hannah be forever ridiculed, so will you," he said, talking very fast and then hanging up before she had time to argue with him.

20 minutes and 2 busses later, Destiny found herself at the mall. She got many looks from everyone walking by but she honestly didn't care. She tried to hide her bruise by covering it with her hands, but it didn't work.

"Maybe I should've been a little easier on you, that bruise is fucking huge," Jeff said, when he saw Destiny, who was still in Jason's clothes. Destiny still stood there, glaring at him. She hated him...so much.

"Anyways, why dont you sit down, want me to buy you anything," he asked, ushering her to a table in Starbucks.

"Look, can I just have my Hannah phone," she asked, genuinly irritated.

"Hey now, what's the hurry," he said, obviously flirting.

"Save it"

"Okay you hoe," he said, "Here's the deal, you spend a night with me, you get your phone."

"WHAT?! NO," Destiny yelled, full of fury. A couple of people turned around to see what was going on.

"Hannah, Hannah, Hannah, you don't have much of a choice," he said softly, stroking her arm, "You'll go home with me, and do whatever I tell you to for a whole night. You comply, you get your phone, and that's it."

Destiny thought for a moment, she needed that phone back before anyone found out about it.

"Fine," she said quietly, not looking him in the eye.

"Nice," he said, giving her a kiss on her neck, "don't worry babe, you'll have an awesome time."

She still didn't look at him.

I can't believe I'm doing this, she thought, I can't fucking believe it...


End file.
